RWBBYVerse Chibi!
by Jade-Q-and-Cupcake
Summary: Some of you asked for it, now here it is! Witness as RWBBYVerse is shaped in a different universe with no consequences and nothing bad happens! Ever! EEEEEVERRRRRRR!
1. Chibified!

**RWBBY Chibi!**

* * *

 **Feedback to Back!**

"Ahahaha! Another heist successful!" Roman yells as he drives his convertible with a big bag full of Dust tied at the back of his car. Neo is sitting beside him riding shotgun as takes out a sign with the words, "Only because I came with him.", showing it off to you. Yes, you. The one reading this.

As the two criminals escape, Ben and Weiss arrive at the shop Roman and Neo stole from, seeing them driving off and already too far to catch via running.

Unless...

"Quick! Ben! Use XLR8 and catch up!" Weiss yells at him as Ben is scrolling through his forms.

"Don't worry! It's Hero Time!" Ben enthusiastically says his catchphrase and slams down the dial, morphing him into...!

"... Really, Ben?" Weiss could only ask him as she stares at his current form...

Feedback.

The Conductoid could grin from ear to ear as he stands proud, hands on his hips, as he replies, "What? Feedback's cool."

"You use him all the time since Yang said the exact same thing!" Weiss replies, arms crossing and a scowl formed after she finishes her sentence.

"I do not use him all the time!" Feedback attempts to deny.

* * *

 _Monday_

Yang and Blake are busy pulling back a Nevermore after tying up it's beak with Gambol Shroud while Ben is scrolling through his aliens.

"Hurry up, Ben! Use Diamondhead! Or Humungousaur!" Blake asks as she struggles together with Yang on stopping the gigantic bird.

"You girls can rest easy..." Ben reassures the two as he slams the Omnitrix dial and transforms into none other than Feedback. "...Cause Feedback's in the house!"

However, the Conductoid only got bewildered reactions from the three, including the Nevermore who even stops struggling, as they all stare at him in shock.

* * *

 _Tuesday_

"Help! Help!" Jaune shouted in the kitchen as something seems to smoking within the area. Ruby and Ben immediately arrive as they skid through the floor and approach Jaune.

"What's wrong, citizen?" Ruby asks Jaune.

The blonde points at the oven where all the smoke is coming from as he frantically jumps up down, saying, "I forgot to tend to my cookies! The oven might catch on fire!"

Ruby scratches her head in confusion as she quietly asks herself, "How does metal catch on fire?"

But she is immediately interrupted when Ben started scrolling through his forms and slams down the dial, turning into, you guessed it, Feedback. "You got nothing to worry about, Jaunie Boy! Feedback's on the case!"

"Wait, wouldn't Water Hazard be more useful?" Ruby lampshaded.

* * *

 _Present day/Friday_

"You don't use Feedback that much, huh?" Weiss sarcastically asks, raising a brow at her alien partner.

"You're just jealous cause I used him to beat you! Now if you'll excuse me, I got bad guys to catch." Feedback boasted and hopped on a nearby powerl line and started absorbing the electricity contained within them, then using them to run on the cables in blinding speed.

Weiss could only sigh and facepalm and just leaves the area while muttering to herself, "Stupid, little, freaky, alien... Grrrr..."

* * *

 **Up To Speed**

On the streets of Vale, Blake stands on the sidewalk with a flag, asking, "Drivers, are you ready?"

Yang revs up her motorcycle. Ruby sits in a red pull-cart decorated with hot-rod flame stickers. She carries a fishing rod with a dog bone dangling from the end, with Zwei pulling the cart.

"Ready!" Yang announced as she turns her handle to make the engine of her vehicle roar.

"Let's do this!" Ruby cheered for her and her puppy as Zwei woofs in joy.

But then, to the three girls and doggie's surprise, Weiss rolls up, riding a pretty pink tricycle, uttering, "I, too, am ready to race."

Ruby and Yang pause and look at each other for a moment, then burst out in hysterical laughter.

Weiss, perplexed by her teammates' expression, asks, "What?"

"Where'd you get that thing? Your grandma?" Yang taunted the heiress.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Weiss responded, oblivious to the fact that she was insulted. "This was Nana Schnee's favorite bike. She called it 'Stardust'."

Ruby and Yang try to contain their laughter, but burst out into hysterics again.

"I wish you could see how dumb you look!" Ruby also took a jab at Weiss, but irony came immediately when the hot-rod stickers on the side of Ruby's cart begin to peel off. "Oh no, my stickies!" She yelped and quickly re-sticks the stickers to her cart.

Yang snickers more, as continues to assault Weiss with insults. "Well I hope Nana taught you to lose, princess. 'Cause you don't have the horsepower."

"I have plenty of horses, thank you." The heiress replied, still very oblivious to the insults and not quite getting the wordplay.

"Enough chatter!" Blake demanded, raising the flag in her hands as she prepares to let the other girls settle this. "Let's race! On your marks, get set, go!"

As Ruby and Yang get ready to race, Weiss pulls out Myrtenaster and jabs the ground. Ice erupts from the ground below Yang and Ruby's vehicles, freezing them securely in place.

"What and how?!" Yang angrily demanded for an answer as she tries desperately to move, but the ice not only encased her bike, but her hands onto the handle and her feet onto rearset as well.

"No fair! I was gonna be so fast... and yet now, I am just furious!" Ruby complained as she, her vehicle and Zwei are all frozen in place as well, with Zwei unable to reach the dog bone still attached to the string of Ruby's fishing rod.

Weiss slowly pedals away as Blake turns her attention to whatever is behind the racers, with her eyes widening in shock first before her face turns to one of amusement as she begins laughing to what's about to come.

"Stardust awaaay!" Weiss cheered for herself as she is moves away from her team...

Until a black and blue blur suddenly comes in, runs circles around Weiss with enough force to create a small tornado that lifts her up into the air, causing her to scream in terror, before the black and blue blur runs off, causing Weiss and Stardust to crash on the ground. Weiss is dizzy because of the sudden event, as if her eyes are swirling and her face turning green.

The black and blue blur returns to them, skidding to a halt to reveal itself to be XLR8, who boops Weiss' nose while saying, "Beep beep!" like he was a roadrunner who just bested a coyote.

XLR8 then runs ahead to race by himself, before returning to the girls in mere seconds, showing his extreme speed. "So what's my prize?" XLR8 asks Blake after finishing this race. Blake shrugs and just smiles at her friend while Yang and Ruby grunt in frustration, Zwei whimpers at not being able to get his bone and Weiss moans in pain because she feels like she's about to hurl.

* * *

 **Brother, Water Thou?**

"Heya, Ben!" Sun greets the hero from team RWBBY's doorway as he spots Ben playing a video game by himself.

"Sup, Sun? Kinda busy!" Ben replies to the monkey Faunus while still not looking away from the television as he mashes the buttons and moves the joystick on his controller furiously.

"Well, me and Neptune were just wondering if you wanna hang out. You're always surrounded by the ladies. Not saying that's a bad thing, cause I totally envy, but you gotta hang out with the dudes more, bro!" Sun encourages his friend, who _is_ listening, just not looking at him.

Ben wanted to respond, but he suddenly groans in annoyance as the speakers of the TV say, "Game Over!"

"Ugh! This PoseidonOfRome guy is always beating me in these one on one matches!" Ben angrily proclaimed as he throws away the controller.

However, when Ben mentioned that gamer tag, Sun immediately recognized it and says to Ben, "Poseidon of Rome? That's Neptune! He's not playing legit, man! I told him to stop using aimbot but he won't listen!"

"Wait, so Neptune's been cheating this whole time and I could've actually beaten him all this time?!" Ben shouted. "Oh, now it's payback time!"

* * *

Neptune, after playing a good couple of rounds in Fortress Watch, is now at the courtyard of Beacon as multiple ladies stare at him in delight while he flexes his non-existent muscles.

"Yep! That's right, ladies. Neptune of team SSSN. Strong and fearless like the hero Remnant needs." Neptune boasted as he continues flexing while the ladies giggle at him.

"But not the one it deserves."

A sudden voice says and before Neptune, or anyone, really, could realize who it was, Neptune is suddenly blasted by a large stream of water.

Neptune rises from his fallen, dripping wet as he looks at his attacker with fear all over his widened eyes...

Water Hazard, with Sun behind him, holding his scroll, recording this very moment.

"No! Please! Anything but water!" Neptune begged.

"Well, it's this or me telling Weiss you're flirting with other girls again. Your pick." Water Hazard gave the blue haired teen an ultimatum and proceeds to blast him again with water. Neptune starts running at the sight of H²O coming at him. The Orishan did not let up and gave chase, blasting Neptune more and more with water as the SSSN leader continues recording while the ladies who were giggling at Neptune before start laughing.

"This is so going to YooToob!" Sun tells himself as Neptune kept screaming in terror. Then, Sun stares at you, yes you, and says, "Kids, don't cheat. Even in video games... Well, you cheat in games as long as you're not terrorizing actual other players."

"Terrible advice!" Water Hazard shouts in the background, causing the monkey Faunus to just shrug.

* * *

 **:3**


	2. It's all About Love

**RWBBY Chibi!**

* * *

 **Sink the Ships!**

It's afternoon as team RWBBY, with Sun and Neptune, play some Advanced Battleship, a game made by Grey Matter where players can control small boats to blow each other up with little toy missiles. Everyone named their ships respectively.

"I call this one Bumblebee." Blake says as she eyes her boat which is being controlled by her partner, Yang.

"Oooooh yeah! Let's sink some ships!" Yang announced as she uses the remote controller to move the ship around the rubber pool their ships are in. However, their ship is immediately blown up by two toy missiles, with their own toy sinking into the water.

The Faunus and the blonde look at where the missiles came from, and it was from Ruby and Weiss' ship. "Oooooh, yeah! White Rose remains supreme! Right Weiss?" Ruby proclaimed as she has her ship spin in place. But Ruby's partner is very uninterested at this as she scoffs and walks away. "Weiss? Weiss?" Ruby kept calling for her friend but Weiss was not coming back.

Ruby's attention was caught back when two toy missiles nearly hit White Rose. The little red riding hood had to maneuver her ship around as she spots where the missiles are coming from: Neptune and Sun's ship, the Sea Monkey.

"Launch all missiles!" Sun yelled out as Neptune continuously mashes the missile button as Ruby keeps trying to move her ship to dodge everything.

"They get to fight in an epic ship battle but our ship just blew up?! This is so unfair!" Yang complained.

"And this is what I get for trying to socialize..." Blake muttered under her breath.

However, just as Sea Monkey has it's sights on White Rose, both ships are suddenly blown up, sinking down to the depths of the pool.

Everyone playing the game all look at who won the game: Ben! ...And some girl with a gothic lolita outfit and black hair styled into twin pigtails?

"Alright! Score one for the ship known as Space Cream!" Ben cheered as the gothic girl brings out a sign that says, "Yay~"

"Wait, where did she even come from?" Yang asks Ben.

However, instead of a reply from Ben, goth girl changes her sign and brings out another one, this time with the words, " **I WILL KILL YOU AND HE'LL BE MINE!** " written on it as her eyes dilate while her sclera turns black and her irises go red with evil.

When Ben turns his head to face the goth girl, she switches to a more happy face and hides her sign behind her back in a blink of an eye. Ben turns his attention back at Yang, who is growling angrily while her blonde hair is now on fire and her eyes have turned red.

"Was it something I said?" Ben ask everyone else in the room.

* * *

 **Nanite Sitter**

"Alright, I'll be leaving to discuss things with the boss." Cinder says to Emerald and Mercury as Alpha remains afloat behind the two. "You two take care of my baby brother. Don't mess up or you two will be grounded." Cinder adds as she opens the door to their dorm and leaves, shutting it close.

"Hey, so why do you think they're that close when they barely know each other?" Emerald asks Mercury, who shrugs at her question.

"Don't know. I think we're not supposed to talk about spoilers." Mercury replies as they turn around to face Alpha–

AAAAAaaaaand he's gone.

Emerald and Mercury's eyes dilate in fear as their boss' brother just disappeared like dust. They could only stare at each other as they scream in terror for already starting terrible with their one job.

* * *

Alpha is currently roaming the halls of Beacon as his curiosity about this new world leads him to new discoveries.

"Salutations!"

Alpha just passed by a room where someone just greeted him so he stops moving forward and goes back to the room where the voice came from.

It's Penny at her front door!

"Hello." Alpha greets Penny.

"I have never seen something like you before. Are you an ethereal spirit haunting this school?" Penny asks as her own curiosity grows.

"Oh, no. I am a machine made by someone I refer to as my father to be conduit for a better world." Alpha replies to her as he stares at her deep into her eyes.

"Oh what a coincidence! I, too, am a machine made by my father. He built me to be a defender of peace and make the world a better place!" Penny replied with glee as she puts her closed fist on her chest to proudly show she has no shame kn saying what she said.

"Interesting. How did your father treat you?" Alha asks this time as he floats down gently on the floor to be on Penny's level while his curiosity remains the same.

"Weeeeeell..." Penny began her story.

* * *

"Let's look on the bright side! We can just tell her Alpha just went out to play and–" Emerald tried to stay optimistic, but then Mercury could no longer hold his fear.

He began panicking as he rapidly says, "She's going to kill us! She's going to lock us in our room and make us starve to death!"

"Oh my god of darkness, Mercury! Shut up and keep looking! Or else–!" Emerald scolded her teammate until they hear incoming voices down the hallway they're walking around in. The voices became louder and louder as the people they belong to finally come into the theif and the assassin's view: Penny and Alpha, still discussing.

"I'm sure if he listened to you more, he'll understand your problem, Alpha." Penny continued as the nanite creature has a saddened look in his eyes while Penny pats his back.

"I hope so..." Alpha replied.

"There you are!"

The two living machines turn their heads ahead to see Emerald and Mercury running at them. "Don't run away like that ever again! You had us worried!" Emerald scolded the nanite creature.

"For our lives!" Mercury added but did not help at all, causing the green haired girl to elbow him.

lpha had another saddened look to his eyes as he lowers his head and apologizes to his caretakers. "I'm sorry. I'll go back to the room." He says to them before turning his head to Penny, with his eyes turning into the shape of upside down V's, saying to her, "Goodbye, Penny. Let's talk some more another time!"

"Sure! I wish you a happy day, Alpha!" Penny replies as her new friend leaves with Emerald and Mercury.

* * *

Alpha and his sitters return to their room, with Emerald immediately sprawling herself onto her bed and Mercury sitting on a chair near their study table.

As Alpha floats around the room, Cinder returns and opens the gate as she greets her adoptive brother, "Hello, Alpha! How was your day? Did your sitters take care of you?"

The last question made the skins of both crooks crawl as Emerald hides behind her pillow while Mercury hides behind his chair.

"I made a new friend today!" Alpha happily replies, which caused Cinder to pat his head in glee. Alpha's response put Emerald and Mercury at ease, causing them to sigh in relief.

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" Cinder replies to her brother.

However, Alpha was not done as he also answers Cinder's other question, adding, "Also, Emerald and Mercury left me to travel the school by myself."

His response made the aforementioned duo's eyes dilate in fear as Cinder slowly turns her head to them, with eerily closed eyes and a fake smile. " **Is that so?** " Cinder rhetorically asks Alpha as her hands began glowing with fire.

"...I blame you." Mercury simplys says to Emerald, who just screams in terror.

* * *

 **Love is Blind**

Ben and Yang enter a room as the hallways are decorated with hearts and Cupids. The school is preparing for Valentine's Day and some of the professors are interviewing school couples to gather good message for those who wish to find love.

Once Ben and Yang are in the room, they ade greeted by two female adults, one with blue hair and a green jacket and the other has black hair wearing a white shirt that says, "Achieve Men" on the back of it.

"Hello, I'm professor Jade and this is my assistant, professor Q." The blue haired professor introduced herself and her colleague as she holds up a scroll filled with questions she wrote herself while her assistant, Q, is on a computer, ready to type down and take notes from this interview that's about to happen. "You two are one of the most well known couples in Beacon and we would like to ask you a few questions about your relationship." Jade added.

"Ready to answer, prof." Yang replies as she and Ben sit down on the provided seats for the interviewees.

Jade clears her throat as she lifts her scroll up to look at the questions. "First, how did you two meet?"

"Well..." Ben answers for both of them. "Technically, I met Weiss, Ruby and Blake first before I met Yang..."

"Then I started flirting with Benny here at our dorm." Yang continued.

However, Jade seems to be... in doubt as she suddenly slowly puts away her scroll like she doesn't need the questions anymore. "...And how long did it take for your relationship to bloom before you two became a couple?" She asks them an impromptu question.

"Well, only a couple of days." Ben proudly replied as Yang giggles and holds his hand.

"I... see... What exactly made you love each other in such a short time?" Jade asks once more as she crosses her arms while she stares at the brunette and the blonde.

"Weeeeell... We both are a lot alike..." Yang replies with a smile.

Jade, however, raised her eyebrow and asks, "And?"

"Ummm... Uhhh..." Ben tried thinking but even he nor Yang could come up with an answer.

Jade sighs at the two before she finally spoke up, saying, "Yang, could you please leave us and csll for anyone else in your team. I'd like to see them as well."

Yang and Ben look at each other in confusion before the former simply shrugged and replies with, "Okay."

Once she left the room, Ben and the two teachers wait a minute before Weiss suddenly enters. "I was just passing by and Yang told me to come in." She explained her situation as she sits beside Ben.

"Tell me, miss Schnee. From the day when you first met Ben till now, carefully summarize your relationship with Ben." Jade asked for a simple answer for her simple question.

"Well... I guess when we first met, he infuriated me and angered me but then he showed me that I should never judge a book by it's cover, helping me forgive our friend. From that day forward, we trained a lot, saved me from an enemy, and when we thought he died... it hurt me a lot. He may be a complete dolt, but he was my friend. He laughed at my jokes when no one would, he told me that chose to stay with us instead of finding a way back home because of his selflessness, he fought side by side with me during the tournament, and when our team was separated, he chose to find me instead of anyone else..." Weiss narrated her entire story that involved Ben.

"Didn't Ruby mention you kissed my forehead when I died?" Ben asks her, which caused Weiss to blush and look away.

"Shut up." The heiress replied.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention again as Jade looks at them, asking Weiss, "So, correct me if I am wrong, but can you say that your relationship with Ben is well developed?"

Weiss nods as the red on her cheeks subside. "Yes."

"And even with all of this... You two are just friends?" Jade asks her final question. Both members of team RWBBY nod at their interviewer. "Very well then. Thank you for your time on taking this interview. Please enjoy the rest of your day and attend tomorrow's Valentine's party."

With the parting words given to them, Ben and Weiss stand up from their seats and leave the room. Once they have, Jade turns to her assistant and asks, "Did you get all that?"

"Yep." Q replied as she stops pressing on they buttons on the keyboard after all the typing she's been doing the whole time.

"Good. Now make it look like that story is about Ben and Yang." Jade demanded.

"What? Even though it's clear that Ben and Weiss have a better relationship than Ben does with Yang?" Q pointed out Jade's mistake. "That's a terrible idea."

"Hey, they may break up one day anyway so let's make it last while it can." Jade tried to justify her decision.

Her response could only make Q sigh as she began editing what she had just typed. "People are gonna notice that something's wrong with Yang and Ben's story, ya know." She lampshaded while her fingers are busy mashing keys.

"They probably won't." Jade also lampshaded back.

* * *

 **^w^**


	3. Close Encounters

**RWBBY Chibi!**

* * *

 **Déjà Vu**

"Hi!" Ruby yells at you while the rest of her team stands behind her. Don't question it. "We are team RWBY! A band of lovable misfits comprised of two people who are related, a former criminal and someone who uses a lot of words and is always by the books!" She continued her introduction.

"Hey! I do not use such ways to express my thoughts!" Weiss complained.

"Heck yeah, we're related!" Yang interrupted Weiss as the blonde hugs her sister too tight.

"Do you have to put it that way? I kinda just joined for redemption, but I found friendship with you guys." Blake attempted to correct Ruby but the team leader is busy suffocating in her sister's arms.

"Hey, guys!"

The girls all turn to see Ben with Gwen, Kevin and Rook.

Ben then proceeds to introduce his team to his friends, saying, "This my old team. We're comprised of me and my cousin, so we're related, my friend who used to be a criminal–"

"Entrepreneur." Kevin corrected his friend.

"–criminal..." Ben insisted. "...who wanted redemption and found us as his friends and someone who uses a lot of words and is always by the books."

"Are you referring to me, Ben? My use of many words may just be you mistaking me of my dislike of using contractions." Rook spoke, proving Ben right while also correcting him.

"Huh." Ruby uttered as Yang lets go off her. "What a coincidence."

"Not so fast!"

Both teams suddenly look up to see Cinder atop a balcony. "I, the villain with the obsession for power who endlessly chased people who has the power she requires, is here to stop you!" She boasted to her enemies.

However, her little revolution is interrupted when Ultimate Aggregor suddenly enters from orbit to re-entry and eventually crashes on the ground. As he emerges from the crater he made, he starts announcing, "I, the villain with the obsession for power who endlessly chased people who has the power he requires, is here to destroy you all!"

"You have got to be kidding me..." Ben and Ruby both angrily mutter under their breath.

As if it wasn't confusing enough, team JNPR and the Plumber's Helpers arrive out of nowhere.

"Don't worry, guys! The second team with a heavy hitter, a fast fighter, a skilled warrior and an adorkable powerhouse has come to save the day!" Jaune and Alan both announced, with the last words referring to themselves.

"Alright! Let's give them a beatdown!" Manny and Nora both yelled as they pump their fists up. Helen and Ren can only sigh at their partners.

"Well, let's hope nothing bad happens to us." Pyrrha and Pierce (oh hey look, they both have "P" as their initials) both utter in unison.

"What is even happening anymore?" Gwen and Weiss both lampshade the events happening before them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Salem's lair, the woman herself is staring outside her window to watch her Grimm gather at the mountains.

"It would seem that I, the far powerful villain with a lot of easy to kill yet numerous minions and is in conflict with an old mentor of my enemies, does not get a lot of action lately." Salem told herself.

To catch her attention, Watts clears his throat and speaks to his master, "Well, ma'am, you still have me, your evil genius that is very loyal to you."

"Yes, yes, whatever, Watts. Go out there and do something for me." Salem quickly dismisses him.

* * *

In space, Vilgax stands in his ship to watch Remnant from his window as Psyphon approaches him. "I, Vilgax, the ultimate villain, enemies with the old mentor of my other enemies and owner of a drone army, has not done much yet." He says to himself.

"Well, lord Vilgax, I, your most loyal subject and evil genius, would like to do anything to please you, sir." Psyphon responds to his master.

"Fine, Psyphon. Go invade the world for me." Vilgax casually replies to his toady.

* * *

In an empty white room, Mercury and Emerald look at each other in confusion as the grey haired assassin says, "We were not mentioned or compared to anyone."

"Does that mean we're unique?! The guy who's part of a family of assassins and a girl who used to be a thief and is now a dangerous enemy to the heroes?!" Emerald joyfully described their 'uniqueness' to each other, until...

"Ahem."

However, the two villains look to their side to see Six Six and Rojo standing next to them.

"Get in line." Rojo mocked the two as Six Six chuckled in his native tongue.

* * *

 **It's Just a Prank**

"At last! I've finished our long list of evil deeds to finally get rid of that watch wielding freak show!" Roman happily exclaimed as he holds a long piece of paper with so many words that it may as well be an entire dozen of paragraphs.

As the master criminal laughs his heart out, Neo stares at you, holds up a sign that says, "Spoiler alert: They won't work" and promptly shakes her head in disbelief.

Just before Roman could look at her, she has already discarded her sign and fakes another smile. "Now all I need is a few accomplices..." Roman tells her. "Neo! You have my back, right?"

However, it surprised him that Neo showed him a sign that says, "Nope!" and she suddenly shatters and disappears from his sight.

"Oh... Her obsession with that boy is gonna get her killed." Roman tells himself now that he's all alone.

"Did someone say 'evil deeds'?" Mercury suddenly said as he appears out of nowhere. "To whom are we doing this, hat head?"

"Ah! Mercury! Why it's none other than Ben Tennyson!" Roman tells him with a smug grin on his face.

"That's even better! Time to embarrass him!" Mercury responds, rubbing his hands into each other in delight.

* * *

Ben casually walks down a sidewalk in Vale as he sips his cup of strawberry chocolate smoothie with a straw.

Starting off the list, Mercury suddenly jumps in in front of Ben riding a gigantic mech suit, about 17 feet tall. "It looks like you're outgunned, Benji!" Mercury mocked his foe as he activates his mech and it proceeds to bring out shoulder mounted rocket launchers, twin mini guns from the mech's wrists and laser cannons from it's cockpit.

However, instead of being terrified, Ben casually throws away his empty smoothie cup in a nearby trash can and turns into Upgrade, who jumps at the mech, merges with it and then ejects Mercury out of his new body.

As Mercury shakes his head to recover, the next thing he sees is the Upgraded Mech aiming all the weapons Mercury brought out of the machine earlier now pointed at him in a twist of irony. "Ask yourself this: Do you feel lucky, punk?" Upgrade threatens Mercury, with the weapons revving up on cue.

Mercury chuckles nervously at Upgrade's question before he skedaddles away, leaving a small cloud of dust in his panic.

* * *

Ben just leaves the training room with Coco, Velvet and Sun following him outside. As the other three go to a different direction to part ways, Roman suddenly appears before Ben with a box in his hands.

Before Ben could ask why Roman's here, Roman suddenly opens the box and from inside, out comes a Geist. "Bwahahaha! Now what will you do, Benjamin?" Roman mocked him as the Geist flies off to terrorize the school.

However, instead of responding to Roman's words, Ben simply turns into Ghostfreak and follows the Geist.

The next thing that happens is Roman flinching and cringing as the sounds of something getting beaten up and Wilhelm screams with some goat screams can be heard in the background. Ghostfreak then returns to Roman, holding a beaten up Geist with his tentacles as the alien drops it at Roman's box.

"Come back when you're relevant again." Ghostfreak mocks the villain and flies off, leaving Roman staring at his dead Geist.

* * *

Hours passed. Mercury and Roman are tired as every single plan in the list failed against Ben. Try to drown him in a trap door full of water? He emrges as Ripjaws. Try to run him over with a steamroller? He turns into Snare-Oh and emerges unscathed before wrapping them both up. Drop a C4 covered anvil on him? He turns into NRG and the anvil breaks, and the C4 explodes but does nothing to harm the hero. Trick him into drinking a poisoned smoothie? Too bad Ben wanted meatball subs that moment and rejected the beverage. Wow, he didn't even need to turn into an alien for that one.

At this point, Roman and Mercury have given up as their whole list has been checked off, and none worked.

Just as they groan while their heads are on the table, Neo slams the doors open with a body pillow of Ben printed on it.

"Neo... leave us..." Roman demanded.

"We failed as evil dudes of evil..." Mercury added to their shame.

Neo shrugs as she brings out another sign that says, "We could try seducing him?"

But no one bothered to look at her...

...until Cinder walks in and sees her words. "Well... That could work~"

* * *

 **Meow!**


	4. Game Time

**Alright... I will not beat around the bush and say the truth. Writing for RWBBY is hard. Writing for both RWBBY _and_ Heroes Never Die is a nightmare. So yes. For that, RWBBY is delayed for a long while and Heroes Never Die is my main focus until Jade returns or Volume 5 comes out so I have something to work with and more story built up. Because there's not a lot in Volume 4 that I can put Ben, Gwen and Kevin in. Plus, I have all this stuff planned (probably kill off a character but I'll leave you guessing who) so I don't know! I only made Chibi because Jade told me to. So far, you guys like it and we appreciate your support. But now I have a proper excuse for making these: they're shorts, something original to work with and doesn't need that much focus, since I can actually make some of these without tiring. I can write seriously in this without getting stressed. So yes. I'm really sorry, RWBBY fans. But for now, this is all I can give you.**

* * *

 **RWBBY Chibi!**

* * *

 **Roasted**

Ben yawns as he waits for a friend in the courtyard, sitting on a bench as he looks back and forth on his scroll to look at the time. "Hmmm... Wonder when she'll come..." He asked himself and began playing Remnant the Mobile Game on his gadget.

Unknown to him, however, Cinder and Emerald are right behind a tree that's also behind the bench Ben is sitting on. Yesterday, Neo proposed that they seduce Ben to trick him and finally be rid of him. And the Fall Maiden loved the idea. As much as she hates the hero for ruining their plans, he is quite the looker. She can enjoy this while also succeeding in their plans.

But despite following her boss' plans, Emerald really doesn't like this idea. She doesn't get why so many girls go head over heels for this guy. If anything, she'll have a better chance liking Sun than him.

"Why are we doing this again?" Emerald asks her master with a perplexed look on her face.

Before responding, Cinder takes out a mouth spray, mint flavored, and uses it in her mouth to freshen up her tongue and breath. She then tells her protege, "Because we're here to seduce Benjamin and lure him to a false sense of security and ecstasy... Also, because I wanna know how good he really is with that mouth of his."

"Gross..." Emerald merely replied.

"Just be ready. Make him see me as his blonde girlfriend and I can take it from there." Cinder replies as she steps out of hiding and walks to their target.

Emerald just shrugs to herself before putting two fingers on the side of her temple to focus and make Ben see the illusion she wants to show him.

* * *

After stopping from playing his mobile game and texting his friend again, someone suddenly tapped him on his shoulder, causing him to turn around to see Yang, wearing a flirty smile on her face.

"Hi Ben~" Yang, who, unknown to the hero, is Cinder, says to Ben before suddenly jumping onto his lap, butt first and teasingly rubbing her finger on his cheek.

Ben blushes at his girlfriend's sudden actions as he gulps his own nervousness and responds, "H-Hi Yang. What's up?"

"Yang" giggles and wraps her arms around Ben's neck as she says, "Well, I was wondering if you and I can do some little salad tossing in our room~ Maybe a bit of dipping some sausage~ Or we could always just wrestle and be all sweaty~"

"Wait a minute... Yang doesn't like salad!" Ben suddenly responds, his blush disappearing as he has small fury written all over his face.

"Huh?" Cinder/Yang uttered in confusion.

"She also likes her sausages not dipped in anything!" Ben added and throws Yang off of his lap. "She also only asks for wrestling in Wednesdays!"

"That's not what I..." Cinder/Yang tried to explain herself but then Ben turns into Spidermonkey then into Ultimate Spidermonkey and fires a stream of webbing at the faker and attaches her to a lamp post. "Ugh! I just got this cleaned from all the explosive cake!" Cinder complained as the illusion over her disappears and reveals her true appearance.

With his job done, Ultimate Spidermonkey turns back into Ben and walks away, but is suddenly met by Neo, smiling quite cutely.

"Oh, hi Neo! Man, it took you too long." Ben says to his friend that he's been waiting for.

Neo takes out a sign with the words, "Sorry! I watched some idiots try to prank someone but fail!" to reply to Ben.

"Really? Wow. Serves them right. Let's go get some smoothies!" Ben invites and leaves a big space between his left arm and his side for Neo to wrap her arms around the former and they leave quite happily.

As Cinder struggles to move in the webbing, Emerald approaches her and cuts the web off, but while Cinder's free, some of the webbing is still spread on her body. "Ew... He got his white fluid all over me!" The Fall Maiden complained as she tries to peel off some of the sticky substance.

"...Wait, so Neo didn't help Roman and Mercury deal with Ben..." Emerald pointed out, as she was onto something.

"Yeah... She looked like she enjoyed seeing them fail." Cinder replies as she tries burning the webbing now.

"...And she gave you the idea to seduce him?" Emerald asks. When Cinder nods, Emerald sighs and realizes something after putting two and two together. "She wanted to see you guys fail for her entertainment... You guys were the ones pranked."

Cinder's eyes dilate in rage as she grits her teeth with a fake smile... which immediately turned into an gaping open one in rage as she yells, "That freaking bit–"

* * *

 **Zwei so Serious?**

Ruby plops herself onto her bed as she grumbles and let's her fatigue disappear while she rests. However, Zwei suddenly jumps onto her back and barks for her attention.

Ruby only groans as she covers her face with her pillow and says, "Not now, Zwei... I'm tired..."

The corgi did not let up and barked more for his owner's attention, but Ruby merely tossed and turned as she says, "Zwei! Go play with someone else!"

Zwei whimpers until he perks up his ears and becomes happy after gaining an idea, running to the drawer of the room, opens it with his mouth and pounces into the drawer to grab something of importance.

As this happens, Ruby finally smiles as her eyes stay closed and is close to finally falling asleep...

...until a bright flash of red light emerges in the room and suddenly, a large creature grabs Ruby by her cape using it's large jaw as she shrieks in shock and fear. But then she looks at the creature who grabbed her.

"Zwei! I told you! I want to sleep!" Ruby scolded her dog...

...who has used the Nemetrix to turn into Tyrannopede and can barely fit in the room. "If you want to play, go find Yang!" Ruby scolded Zwei more before the beast lets go of her and he turns back to his corgi form. The puppy then happily trots away to find his other master as Ruby grumbles and goes back to bed.

* * *

As Yang waves goodbye to Ben, who is joining Sun, Neptune and Jaune to hang out, Zwei suddenly appears before her and barks for her attention. "Hey, Zwei! Did Ruby not want to play?" Yang asks her puppy, who shakes his head to respond. "Alright. Let's go to the park!" She replies and takes her dog to said location.

As they walk down the hallway to get to the courtyard for a ship, Yang noticed the Nemetrix on her dog's collar. "Oh, you have the Nemetrix back. Hmmm..." She tells her dog and starts thinking of an idea.

* * *

People in the park are confused as some stopped playing with their pets, some stopped eating on their picnic table and some stopped jogging to watch Yang lift a satellite dish and seems like is ready to toss it as her tiny little corgi stands beside her excitedly.

"Alright, Zwei! Catch the disk and bring it back here!" Yang tells her pup and Zwei barks, running ahead to catch the satellite she's about to throw. "1! 2! 3!" Yang yelled and throws the dish with all her might as the corgi barks, getting more and more excited.

The park goers are starting to think she's crazy until Zwei morphs into Tyrannopede once more and catches the dish in his mouth, running back to her master and drops it in front of, prompting Yang to pet his giant nose.

"Good boy!" Yang says as Tyrannopede pants like an actual dog while everyone else in the park is so shocked, some move away from the two.

* * *

 **Cold Skin, Warm Heart**

Penny dashes to the door of Cinder's team and knocks on it. After doing so, she puts her hands behind her back and smiles, waiting for the door to open.

When it does open, the person who greets her is who she came for: Alpha!

"Greetings, Alpha!" Penny greets her new friend, who, while unable to smile due to the lack of a mouth, has his eyes give the impression he's happy.

"Hello, Penny! What brings you here?" Alpha greets back to his best friend.

"My other friends are busy today, so I wondered if you would like to go out with me." Penny says with closed eyes and a cute smile.

With his own closed, happy eyes, Alpha lets go of the door and exits the room, saying, "I would love to!"

* * *

The two living machines enjoyed the rest of their together.

When they rode a roller coaster, both of them accidentally broke the handles after holding onto to them very hard in excitement.

When they tried a shooting gallery, Penny kept missing because the targets and toy gun is rigged and she became sad for not getting her prize. So Alpha, in anger for her friend, morphed his hands together into one giant cannon and blast the entire stall apart, scaring the cheating owner and to save his life, gave Alpha the teddy bear Penny wanted, which the male machine gave to her female companion.

When they tried a dunking machine, Penny was skeptical to be the one who is dunked, as the water might short circuit her, so Alpha volunteered for her stead. When Penny threw the ball, it even went through the trigger, burning a hole through it and therefore dunking Alpha into the cold water. There were no grudges. When Alpha came out, they only shared a laugh and went on to try other things in the fair.

Next, they went for a ring toss. But instead of putting the rings onto the pins, they ended up decapitating the pins due to the force they throw the rings. The owner got mad and just gave them a Beowolf plushie and told them to leave.

They decided to end their day with a nice little ride in the Ferris wheel, as it is only minutes away until sundown.

While the cart they're riding in rises, they watch the Sun start to sink in into the horizon as Penny puts her head on Alpha's shoulders. "Thank you for today, Alpha. I quite enjoyed my time here." Penny says to her friend.

"I, as well." Alpha responds.

When their Ferris wheel ride suddenly stops just in time for the cart they're in ends up at the very top, they have no worries. They subconsciously held each other's hands as the Sun disperses and the night fills together with the love in the air.

"Would you like to do this again someday?"

"I would love that, Alpha..."

"...So this is what the emotion known as love is..."

"Yeah... It is quite lovely..."

* * *

 **Everybody loves somebody sometime**

 **Everybody falls in love somehow**

 **Something in your kiss just told me**

 **My sometime is now**


	5. Health is Bad for Your Fun

**Suuuurpriiiiise! It's me, Jade!**

 **Q is busy doing something special for someone special to her, so I'll be writing the chibi episode today.**

 **I'm trying to practice my writing through multiple means, including this one. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nora, Nor-don't**

Ben is currently alone in the team RWBBY room as his teammates are still at the party. Trying to sleep away his fatigue from working on almost everything. But as he enjoys his 20 minutes of slumber, Nora suddenly bursts in their room, waking up the Omnitrix hero as the hammer wielding girl walks up to him with a bottle like she was drunk.

"B-Ben!" Nora yells drunkenly as she approaches Ben while there's some drool coming from her mouth. "You gotta come on. Jus'..." She added before pausing to burp inappropriately and continues. "You gotta come with me."

"Nora?! What are you doing here? And why are you acting like that?" Ben asks, rubbing his tired, sleepy eyes as he struggles to make sense of what the ginger Huntress is doing.

"I'm here to take you to... *BURP* Adventure! And... I'm... I'm I'm I'm I'm I'm... I'm drunk..." Nora replies.

Ben shakes his head to completely wake himself up and because he can't believe what Nora's doing. "Adventure?! In the middle of the night?! And you're not drunk! The school doesn't sell alcohol and you're holding a bottle of pancake syrup!" Ben points out, causing Nora to look at the bottle she's holding. True enough, it is indeed a bottle of syrup. Chocolate flavor.

"Huh." Nora uttered upon realizing. She then just shrugs and pulls Ben away from his bed, even dragging along his blanket. "It's a Ben and Nora adventure!"

"Gah! Alright I get it! We don't have enough screen time together in the main story! Stop pulling me away!" Ben protested as he tries to cling to something but Nora's strength was just too much, as he ends up pulling a floorboard with him in his struggle.

* * *

 **Time and time Again**

Yang enters their dorm's kitchen and opens to the fridge to check what food so they have today. Upon seeing the contents of their icy closet are meat and vegetables, she shrugs and decides to be healthy today and grabs a carrot before closing the fridge.

She's about to bite the fresh carrot raw when suddenly, sparks of energy start gathering behind her, which causes her to turn around and see that the energy that had been gathered bursts and turns into a flash of light. When the light died down, in it's place...

...is another Yang, but her hair is short, almost the same as Ruby's, and her biker outfit had been changed into that of rusting armor and shoulder pads, like she was straight from a post apocalyptic world. She even has purple lines painted under her eyes.

"Yang! You mustn't eat that carrot!" Apocalypse Yang warned her other self.

Her alternate self's words merely confused Yang, so she asks, "Huh?"

"In my timeline, because you ate this carrot, you started being healthy and trying out more healthy snacks, causing your body to become so well toned!" Apocalypse Yang added in worry.

"I don't see how that's a bad thing." Yang pointed out as she attempts to finally bite the carrot, but her apocalyptic self slaps away the vegetable from her hand, surprising and annoying her. "Hey! Why are you stopping me? If you're me, and you say I have a nice body, why are you stopping me from becoming you?"

Apocalypse Yang replies, "You don't understand! It was a butterfly effect! Because of your awesome body, the only good side of it was Ben became attracted to you more. But the rest is all bad news! That awesome body of ours made our enemies so jealous, they attempted to clone us to make an army of super strong and healthy Yangs!"

"What?! That's crazy! ...Wait, clones? How do you I know you're not a clone?" Yang asks, narrowing both her eyes in suspicion.

"Yang clones are not allowed to speak puns. It annoys Dr. Merlot." Apocalypse Yang explained. "I guess you could say he has Merlot to learn!" The alternate Yang punned, causing both Yangs to point finger guns at each other and smirk at their shared love for puns.

"Eeeeey!" Yang responds.

But then Apocalypse Yang scowls again and drops her finger guns before saying, "But seriously. Don't eat the carrot."

"Alright. I believe you." Yang replies with a genuine smile as she opens the refrigerator once more. "I'll just eat the steak from yesterday then." She added.

Before she could even take the food she mentioned, another spark of energy appears with them and bursts, and in it's place is yet another Yang.

This time, however, she had a cybernetic arm, a red, glowing cybernetic eye and, for some reason, two alien-like antennae on her head.

"Stop, Yang #08-16-13!" Cyber Yang warned her other self by producing a magnet from her cyber arm and pulls Yang's hand away from the fridge through magnetizing her gauntlet.

"Hey! What now?!" Yang complained.

"If you feed on that meat, you will be unhealthy! You will crave more beef and pork until you can't even diet or exercise anymore. Because of this, you are forced to cybernetically enhance yourself so you could return to combat! But because you were busy with your augmentations, your team ends up being captured and cloned to be enemies of Beacon!" Cyber Yang explains her own reason to time travel.

"What?! Why does my diet have to be the main source of problems of your worlds?! And why is cloning a popular thing in the future?!" Yang lampshaded.

"Just trust me on this one, #08-16-13." Cyber Yang reassured her other self.

"But if she eats any of the vegetables instead, our world will become true!" Apocalypse Yang pointed out as she panics.

"Fine!" Yang yells, closing the fridge and crossing both her arms. "I won't eat anything for today. Happy, you two?"

Before the two alternate Yangs could reply, yet another spark of energy appears and, after another bright flash, a wheeled automaton with a brain inside a dome with liquid attached to it.

Yang sighs and slaps her own face at the newly arrived person/thing. "For crying out loud..."

"Yang! If you don't eat at all, your body will be–" Brain Yang tried to warn her other self...

...but then Yang opens the fridge, grabs a long bun, rips it open, grabs a hotdog and some lettuce, puts them on the open bun...

... then eats the combination of meat and vegetable. She looks at her other selves, quite smug about what she had done... before the other Yangs suddenly disappear with a popping noise, like they were finally erased from existence.

Yang sighs in relief, as her dilemma is finally over...

...until another spark appears and after it bursts, in it's place is a Yang, much older than she is, almost Glynda's age, wearing a black shrit with a yellow line down the middle, blue jeans with armored knee pads and boots and what seems to be a yellow Omnitrix on her left wrist.

"Oh come on! How many more of me's are gonna come to keep warning me about the future?!" Yang finally lost it and yelled at this new alternate Yang.

"Warn you about the future? I'm just lost. I'm trying to find my way to Remnant-199999. My transporter's not updated yet." The other Yang replies and corrects the young Yang.

Yang's eyes widen at this new Yang's response. "Wait. You're me, right? And you travel to other worlds for adventures?" She asks.

"Yes. I'm you, but I go by Yang 10000 now and I don't do this for fun. I'm a superhero." Yang 10000 replies to her young self.

"Whoa... Do I become this cool in the future?" Yang asks the Omnitrix wielder version of herself, who suddenly chuckles before patting Yang's head.

"I don't remember meeting my future self in my own past, so no. I'm not you. I'm what another you will become. Toodles, kiddo." Yang 10000 casually crushes Yang's dreams before disappearing in a flash of light again.

Yang could only cry, albeit comically, as she yells to herself. "I finally meet another me that's actually cool and she immediately leaves! Why, universe! Why!"

* * *

 **Nora, Nor-don't: Continuation**

"And that's how we'll capture the dragon and use him as a carpet for Ren!" Nors finished her explanation to Ben as they hide in an abandoned building in Mountain Glenn.

"You didn't explain anything! You just started with, 'And that's how...', Nora!" Ben complained.

Nora merely laughs and pats Ben on his back before bringing out her hammer. "Just stick to the plan, Benny boy!" She reassured him and zips away.

"There is no plan!" Ben added another complaint.

* * *

The dragon Grimm sleeps within the mountains. As he snore while black smoke emerges from his nose, Nora sneaks in by tiptoeing, jumping behind and rolling over rocks.

Once she's close enough, she grins and transforms her hammer into a grenade launcher, firing one pink grenade through a hole within the cave.

The grenade explodes once it's outside the mountain like it was a flare, which Ben saw outside. Facepalming in disbelief and with no idea what exactly are Nora's plans, he just shrugs and slams the dial of his Omnitrix before turning into Way Big, accidentally sitting on a bunch of the abandoned buildings. "Whoops." He could only say at what he had done.

As he stands up, the mountains break apart and the dragon starts flying as Nora beats on his head with her hammer. She then, for some strange and dumb luck, somehow kills it with one last hammer strike and it crashes just near Way Big's foot.

"Wait. If you could kill it, why did you even need me?" Way Big complained and asks.

"Well, silly, you're supposed to carry it for me! Duh!" Nora replied like it was a casual thing to say as she jumps off the head od the dead beast and hops away with glee.

The To'kustar could not comprehend what had just happened and been told to him... To be awakened in the middle of the night, during a rest he awfully needed, just to carry a corpse...

He could only facepalm again, with actions creating a sonic boom due to his size. "Wubba lubba dub dub..." He mutters under his breath before pulling the dragon like a ragdoll.

"Hm?" Nora asks while she continues to hop.

"That's Sotoraggian for 'I am in great pain, please help me...'" Way Big translated for her quite sarcastically.

* * *

 **Stay schwifty, folks.**


	6. Too Spoppy For RWBBY

**RWBBY Chib–**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

 **Seeing Double**

 _T'was the night called Halloween, and everyone has dressed, from kids to teens._

 _And team RWBBY and JNPR has gathered in their room of living,_

 _just as one of them is missing for their gathering._

 _So, dressed as creatures of the night and superheroes alike,_

 _The two teams search for their friend from a different life._

* * *

Ruby opens the fridge as Zwei snoops in to sniff out what's inside, Weiss opens their closet, Blake looks at the top half of their bunk bed and Yang lifts their couch with one hand to see what's underneath.

They're all searching for one person: Ben.

Dressed as a vampire, Ruby, together with Zwei, who his owner had poorly costumed as just a dog with spider legs on his back, Nemetrix still on his collar, approaches Weiss, who is dressed as an angel, just the Ice Queen had finished looking through their closets. "He's not in the fridge." Ruby informs her partner, who merely facepalms at Ruby while Zwei barks.

"Of course he's not! Who would hide in a fridge?!" Weiss points out aggressively.

"Oh yeah? Then who would hide in a closet?" Ruby attempted to argue but her partner merely rolled her eyes at her.

"Some people hide in closets, you dolt." Weiss responds.

Blake, in her ninja costume, complete with a mask hiding her mouth and chin, joins the two girls and the corgi and comments, "He's not in our bedroom either. Maybe we should just give up."

"And let him miss his first Halloween in Remnant?" Yang, coming to her team as a female Frankenstein's monster. "We're not gonna celebrate until we find him."

"Guys!"

The team and their pup turns to see that team JNPR has returned. Jaune is dressed as the superhero, Vav, from the comics he reads, Nora is dressed as some sort of god of thunder, Pyrrha is dressed as a bipedal dragon lady and Ren's costume is so poorly made: he simply has a chef's hat on his head and a pink apron over his normal clothes.

"We didn't find him anywhere in the school!" Jaune continued, causing the girls to keep thinking of where their teammate could possibly be.

"Where, of all places, could Ben even be?" Blake muttered...

...before suddenly...

...Blake, dressed as little devil girl, comes in the room. "Alright, guys. I'll join you for the–" The second Blake said before everyone gets surprised by her sudden arrival. The second Blake herself is surprised, but at the first Blake that's already here.

Both teams then suddenly look at the first Blake... who suddenly turns purple, melts into a pile of purple ooze and forms itself into a humanoid shaped, mud-like creature that resembles Ben's human form and has an Omnitrix symbol on his chest. This slime creature then starts laughing as he points at his friends.

"Sike!" Ben, in his new Lenopan form, says in between his laughter before turning back to human form, which is still dressed as a ninja as his previous disguise. "Oh man! When I discovered I have a Lenopan form, I named it Sludge Slugger and I just had to use it on you guys." Ben explains.

"You had us worried!" Weiss replies, her hands on her hips as both teams look at him. But, to their surprise, Zwei barks happily and walks to Ben's feet.

"Relax. It was harmless fun. Because while you guys were searching..." Ben explained further, just in time as a second Zwei comes from the window, carrying a Jack-o-Lantern shaped and designed bucket in his mouth, full of candy. With the Nemetrices on their collars, both Zwei's turn into their Panuncian forms and fuse back as one before turning back into one Zwei, still carrying the candy filled Halloween bucket in his mouth. "I had our baby boy here get some us some early candy. You guys ready to add some in our Trick or Treating?"

Ben immediately redeemed himself as Yang and, to everyone's surprise, Weiss zooms up to him and hug him. When she realized she's hugging Ben in front of her friends and Ben's own girlfriend, she opens her eyes in shock before zooming away from Ben, looking away in embarrassment.

* * *

 **Galactic Monsters**

Team RWBBY walks down the bustling streets of Vale as children and adultd alike are all dressed for the holiday. As the crew walks to a house with Halloween decorations, it's door opens and the resident inside is the old Shopkeep.

"Trick or treat!" Ruby cutely says as she gestures to her cloth sack for candy. However, the old man simply points to his side and the team looks at a sign directly beside the man's door.

It says "Scare the owner and get candy" on it.

Yang shrugs as if this is easy and gently pushes away her sister to face the Shopkeep. Taking in a deep breath, she suddenly roars at the old man, with enough force to knock him down.

However, the Shopkeep returns from getting knocked down and faces the team, unamused as he shakes his head in disapproval.

"He says scare, Yang. Not knock him down." Blake points out. Even Zwei agrees by barking.

Ruby frowns and comically begins to tear up before Ben faces the old man and looks at him eye to (closed) eye. The Omnitrix hero narrows his eyes as he is determined to get candy for his friends and not let Ruby cry.

First, he turns into Humungousaur and leans forward, his face very close to the small Shopkeep. The old man is still unamused. Next, he turns into Wildmutt and roars directly into the old man's face. All it did was made the man scowl as Wildmutt's drool is all over his face. Wildmutt follows this up by switching to Blitzwolfer and howls at his face.

Like before, it did nothing. The next few minutes is Ben trying to scare this Shopkeep. He uses Ripjaws and roars again. Nothing. He turns into Ghostfreak and shouts, "Boo!" at him. Nope. He tries Rath with yet another roar. Fail. Next, he becomes Jury Rigg and clings onto Shopkeep's face as he laughs maniacally. All it made the old man do is take him off his face.

Back as Ben, he is still determined to turn the tide while his team is getting bored at what's happening before them. "We can just check another house, Ben." Yang points out.

"Yeah, I'm fine with leaving now, honestly..." Even Ruby admits as she has her hands behind her back, playfully drilling the tip of her foot in bashfulness.

"No! By the gods of this universe, I will not give up!" Ben responded as he activates and scrolls through his Omnitrix before finding the alien he requires. "I didn't want to resort to this, but you left me no choice, old man! Go, Toepick!" Ben yelled out before he slams the dial down, covering him in bright green light...

...and instead, he turned into Pesky Dust. "Awww man..." Pesky Dust replied.

However, to their shock, the old man suddenly yelled in fear before running into his house, returning with a golden bucket of candy and gives it to Ruby before slamming his door shut, the sound of locking being heard on the other side.

Ruby gasps in happiness as she looks at all the candy in the bucket in her hands.

"Well... that was... quite lucky of us." Weiss comments as Yang joins her sister in staring at their new candy happily.

"Who knew he was afraid of fairies?" Pesky Dust points out.

* * *

 **Who's a Good Boy?**

"Just press the button there." Alpha tells Neo, who's holding a remote with a big button with an Omnitrix sticker on it. When Neo opens her mouth to speak, Alpha interrupts her by speaking first, adding, "Try not to break it. I had to search all my systems of the data I have when I copied his Ultimatrix. Now if you'll excuse me..." Alpha then grabs a nearby scarf and wide circle glasses and puts them on, looking like a flaming creature trying to dress as Harry Potter. "I have a date with Penny."

The Nanite creature then opens the window to their room and flies away.

Alone, Neo grins like a maniac as well as blushing as red as a tomato, thinking of everything she could do to her beloved.

* * *

Ben himself is alone in their team's dorm, returning after he forgot about his sword prop for his costume. When he finds it, he brings it with him before going for their door and opening it to find Neo, in her gothic disguise, at their doorway.

"Oh hi, Neo! You're not going for Halloween?" Ben asks.

Instead of a direct reply, Neo simply brings out the remote she has and presses the button, suddenly turning Ben into Blitzwolfer. "What the...?! How'd you do that?!" Blitzwolfer asked, understandably confused.

However, Neo then puts away the remote and shows a shiny, rubber ball to the Loboan before throwing away. Without having control, Blitzwolfer suddenly went on all fours as he pants like an actual dog before running after the toy to go fetch it.

He returns to the ice cream girl with the ball in his mouth before dropping it near her feet. Neo claps in glee and then rubs Blitzwolfer's head, making him squeak happily while his tail waggles. As Neo continues, she looks at the remote in her hand with another evil grin...

...and with that, she and Blitzwolfer "shatter", disappearing because of the former's illusion Semblance.

...Ruby then suddenly returns to their dorm, looking around. "Ben, you still here? I'm looking for Zwei's gold ball. It's supposed to be used to harmlessly control him so dogs like him so they don't become naughty." Ruby yelled in their room with the knowledge that her teammate is supposed to be here.

* * *

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAH–**

 ***cough* *cough***

 **Wow, that hurts.**


	7. Who's the Mother?

**RWBBY Chibi!**

 **RWBBY Future edition!**

* * *

 **Who's the Mother?**

Future Ben just returned from a portal he had created to investigate other worlds. However, what he returned to surprised him: Future Weiss and Blake, as well as Glynda, Penny, Velvet and Coco are waiting for him.

"...Did something happen while I was gone?" Ben asks the ladies.

Weiss gave out a sigh until a young girl with brownish orange hair and bright blue eyes peeks from behind the former heiress. "She happened." Weiss responded.

"She says you're her dad." Blake added, which immediately made Ben freeze in place.

"Wha–?! But I–! I have never–! What?!" was all Ben could say, stammering all the way as the ladies all look at him and the young girl shyly hides behind Weiss again.

"And clearly..." Coco said, fixing her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose as she spoke, "...one of us must be the mother."

"WHAT?! If any of you girls are the mom, then wouldn't you girls be the first to know?! Pregnancy and all that!" Ben pointed out.

Penny started tapping on her chin in thought as she says, "Well, considering your transformations, we don't know what you could have done to us that we didn't notice."

"Penny, come on. Why would I stoop that low?"

"The child has an uncanny resemblance to your appearance, Benjamin." Glynda points out. "And her other features can be ones inherited from a potential mother. And among all the women in this school, we're the ones you have interacted with the most."

"What? No! I didn't do anything to any of you. Most of you aren't even my type!" Ben bluntly said to them, which actually shocked the girls as they all gasped.

"Ugh, seriously? I'm not good enough for you?" Coco took his words with the most offense as she walks up to him and grabs him by his collars.

"B-Ben... Am I that hideous?" Velvet said, like she's almost in the verge of tears.

"I may be old, Benjamin, and I'm still of the right mind, but for you to say we are ugly is completely offensive!" Glynda berated Ben, lifting her glasses up before scoffing as she glared at the shapeshifting hero.

"That's not what I– Ugh... Look, I phrased it wrong and that was uncalled for. I'm sorry." Ben actually apologized, which began to soften up the expressions of the girls, with Coco starting to let go of his collar. "What I meant to say is... You guys did so much for me, I can never see any of you in a romantic light. You guys are friends. Good friends."

The feelings within the girls changed from outraged to feeling warmth from Ben's words as Coco completely lets go of Ben.

"Glynda, you taught me and my classmates so many things. And when I came here to be a teacher, instead of shunning me after what I did, the horrible things I did, even if they were criminals... You still accepted me. Trusted me. Enough that you gave me your old position. For that, I'm grateful for you letting me atone. And for sharing knowledge to future generations." Ben told Glynda, who looked at Ben with a neutral expression... before sighing and blushing in embarrassment, then she eventually smiles at Ben.

"Ozpin would have done it, so I did it too. The school owes you a lot." Glynda respnded, with Ben nodding afterwards.

"Velvet, I saw you bullied and so I helped you. Since then, you and I have been friends and you have been constant reminder for me that I have people to protect, friends to cherish and warriors I know I can fight alongside with. I was glad you always cherished Water Hazard like your own personal hero, because it made me see how much one little act of mine can inspire someone else." Ben said to Velvet next, who gives her own smile as she held her hands together.

Next, Ben looked at Penny and this time, he actually held her hands. "Penny. When I doubted myself. When I found out that I was a copy, I was in an abyss I couldn't escape from. An existential crisis I never really encountered before. But thanks to you, you showed me how I must never look at myself as a copy, a fake... but as someone else entirely. If it weren't for you, I'd be gone and I wouldn't be here with my friends." He told her as he held her hands tight and looked at her straight in the eyes. Penny smiled back him and held his hands as well, just as tight with just as much friendly love.

"I could never forget that day." Penny responded.

As Ben slowly let go of Penny's hands, Weiss looks at both of them, slightly annoyed as she blushes for some reason. That is until Ben finally looked at her and Blake beside her, which only caused the heiress to blush harder.

"And Weiss. Blake..." Ben said as he approaches them... and goes ahead and hugs both of them. This surprised the two girls, but Blake was the first to recover as she hugs Ben back. Weiss could not register what was happening to her the red on her face grew brighter and she slowly placed her hands around Ben in a very haphazard attempt to hug him.

Once Ben lets go, Weiss took a sigh of relief before looking at Ben as she and Blake prepare to listen what he says about them. "You guys... are like family to me. You were there the most when no one was, and you welcomed me into your team without hesitation. We've been through a lot and there's no other people I'd trust my life with than you two. We only have each other now... But I know we can do it together." He finally said, which actually brought Blake to tears, even for just a small bit. Weiss' flustered emotions were replaced with a mix of nostalgia, warmth and glee as she too began tearing up and hugs Ben again. Ben did not mind as he returns the hug, with Blake joining in afterwards.

Ben swore that even though it's just three of them hugging, he could feel two other people with them. Hugging with them...

 _Ruby... Yang..._

"Wait... What about me?"

The trio stopped hugging and they all look at Coco, who's staring at Ben the whole time. "Uhhh... Well, you were fun to hang out with. But you're still a good friend, Coco." Ben reassured her.

Coco sighed before scoffing. "Eh. Good enough."

Glynda lifted her glasses up again as she looks at the small child. "We still haven't solved our actual problem."

"Uhhhh..." Ben muttered as he looks at the little girl. "Well, kid, uhhh... why did you say I'm your dad? Who's your mother?"

"...N-N..." The girl began talking, albeit stuttering out of shyness. "N-Neo..."

The room was silent as the girls all looked at Ben and the girl.

...And both Blake and Weiss glared down upon Ben as he felt a chill down his spine and fear spelled on his face.

"You were sleeping with the enemy?" Blake angrily whispered to Ben.

"So you're into shorter girls now, huh?" Weiss added.

"I'm toast..." was all Ben could mutter.

* * *

 **Written by Just Q**

 **PS. Jade's on a break.**


End file.
